WWA: World Wrestling Association
by TheLegendaryCed
Summary: This is the story of my own Created Company.
1. Chapter 1

WWA Information

Hello Ladies and Gentleman this is the dawn of a new era. An era of Blood, An Era of Destruction, and The Era of the WWA. This is the application form for WWA.

Name-

Ring Name-

Age-

Heel or face?-

Hometown/ Current location-

Weight-

Personality-

Hair color and Eye Color.

Body Type-

In Ring Appearance-

Finisher moves-

Signature moves-

History with experience in wrestling-

Short Bio-

Entrance music-

Information.

We Have one TV Show so far.

Thursday- WWA Breakdown

So far I haven't completed my PPV list but when I do I will post it.

We Have Six Championships:

WWA World Heavyweight Championship

WWA Television Championship

WWA Hardcore Championship

WWA Chaos Championship

WWA World Tag Team Championship

WWA Vixens Championship


	2. Chapter 2: Week 1

WWA Chapter 1: WWA Breakdown October 2 , 2014

-Opening Credits-

-Opening Pyro-

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the First ever Episode of WWA Breakdown. I'm Tony Scahiviavore, Former WCW Commentator, alongside my Broadcast Partner Renee Young." Tony Said.

"Hi everyone and let's get started with this episode of Breakdown." Renee said as the Camera cut to Christy Hemme

"The Following Contest is a Vixens Match for the WWA Vixens Championship" Hemme said.

-With Legs Like That - Zebra head Plays-

Alexandria Edwards and Raises a hand in the air as The Fans Cheer Loudly. Alexandria walks down the ring and enters the ring.

"From Yonkers, New York, Alexandria Edwards" Hemme Said.

-Puppets on a String Plays-

Gail's makes her entrance.

"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gail Kim" Hemme announces as she exits the ring.

DDD

Gail and Alex shake hands as a show of respect. Gail and Alex lock it up but Gail kicks the back of her leg knocking her down as she covers her.

1

"It seems Gail is testing her out." Tony said.

"Gail is showing her don't underestimate me" Young said.

Alex pops back up and goes right back on the attacks Gail with a Forearm shot. Gail Staggers back a little but kicks her in gut and applies a headlock. Alex gets out of the hold and kicks her in the back of the leg. Alex takes advantage and dropkicks Gail in the back.

"Did you see that dropkick to the back?" Young said.

"That's got to hurt." Tony said.

Angelina love and Velvet Sky make their out on the ramp. Alexandria looks up at the ramp and starts Trash Talking the Beautiful People. Gail rolls Alex up as she holds the tights.

1

2, Kick out by Alex.

"It was Close there." Tony said.

"Very close indeed. The Beautiful people are being a distraction." Young said.

Gail looks to be a little upset. Alex rolls out of the ring and chases after the beautiful people. The Referee tells the beautiful people to get away from ringside. Alex gets on the apron and Forearms Gail in her face. Alex then nails the Gotcha before taking the pin.

1

2

3

-With Legs Like That - Zebra head Plays

"Your winner and New Vixens Champion Alexandria Edwards" Hemme said as The Ref Hands the Title to Alex which looks like the TNA Knockouts title. Alex raises The Title up high.

"Amazing Match to start us off tonight" Tony said.

"Great Match indeed. Also we have AJ Styles has something to say up next." Young said as The Camera went backstage.

-Commercial Break-

"We're back here in the Breakdown Zone" Tony said.

"Ladies and gentlemen if u want to watch Early WWA Shows go to WWW. WWA. Com" Young said.

- Get ready to fly Plays-

Aja Styles walks out on the stage with his Chaos title to get Booed Loudly by the Fans. Aj Styles walks down the ramp with an angry look on his Face. Aj Rolls in the ring and does his pose as Pyro goes off. Aj then grabs a mic as his music ends.

"You see I have beat everyone in this company." Aj said as the crowd what him.

"I am The Greatest Chaos Champion in history." AJ said.

"So you see I need new competition that's why I am challenging any son of a bitch in the back for this title." He said as he raised the title and Ref Comes to the ring.

-"Famous" by Puddle of Mudd plays-

The Crowd has almost ear shattering boos.

"They want a new Chaos Champion but not this guy." Tony said.

"Trust me they hate this guy." Young said.

Ryan Keys Jumps over the guard rail and enters the ring. He spins AJ Around and Nails the Devil Lock DDT before putting his foot over his chest.

1

2

3

-"Famous" by Puddle of Mudd plays-

"Your winner and New Chaos Champion Ryan Keys" Hemme Said as the fans booed very loudly. The Ref hands Ryan the title which looks like the X-Division Championship but Ryan snatches it from the ref and Nails the Ref with the belt.

"Just Sickening Actions by Ryan Keys." Tony said.

"But you have to admit 2 new Champions in one night this is big for The WWA." Young said.

"Yeah that is true." Tony said.

-Commercial Break-

-Ryan Keys Locker Room-

"What do you want?" Ryan said as The Beautiful People walked in. "We want you so if you keep us happy we'll keep you happy." Angelina and Velvet said before they kissed him on the cheek.

"I like the sound of that." Ryan said as Velvet Sky closed the door.

-Backstage-

"I did it. Finally I am Vixens Champion." Alex said. A man in a Black suit with the WWA World Heavyweight Championship which looks like the TNA World title.

"Nice Job, Alex I'm Kurt Angle and you look hot today." Angle said.

"Thanks but I need to see someone else." Alex said as she pushed past Kurt angle. Angle just grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Hey Leave her alone man." An African American man with a Black t-shirt that says "Specimen" said.

"What are you going to do?" Angle said in a Disrespectful tone.

"Maybe I'll beat you for the World Heavyweight Championship" The Man said.

"Alright, Ced you got your match." Angle said.

"You Ok" Ced said as he turned to Alexandria

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex said.

"Angle was right you are hot." Ced said.

'Thanks Maybe I'll reward you later." Alex said as she walked away.

-Commentary Table-

"That guy is good with the Ladies." Tony said.

"We Hope he is good in ring too." Young Said.

-In The Ring-

"The Following contest is Scheduled for one fall and Is For The Television Championship" Hemme said.

-Abyss Theme Song Plays-

"From Parts Unknown, The Monster Abyss" Hemme Said as the Lights went red.

Abyss comes out on stage as pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp and enters the ring and does his signature signal.

-Eric Young theme plays-

"From Nashville, Tennessee He is The Television Champion EY" Hemme said.

Eric young comes out and walks down the ramp and enters the ring.

DDDD

Eric Young and Abyss Lock it up but abyss pushes ey down to that mat.

"Great Strength Shown by The Monster." Tony Said.

"Ey needs to use his quickness." Young said.

Eric Young pops back up and nails left and right on the monster. Ey runs to the ropes but Abyss Catches him with a Clothesline. Abyss gets in a mounted position and starts Choking EY. The ref starts the count for DQ 1,2,3,4 and Abyss let's go of the hold.

1

2, Kick out by Ey.

"Ey Trying to stay alive." Tony Said.

"Come on Ey you got to get back in control of this match." Young said.

Abyss goes outside and grabs Janice. And Slides Janice in the ring along with some Thumb Tacks.

"What the Hell is Abyss Doing here this match is Not a Hardcore Match." Tony said.

"It's Looking bad for Ey." Young said.

As Ey get's up abyss nails him in the gut with Janice.

DDD

"Your winner of this Match by DQ EY" Hemme said.

Abyss spreads Thumbtacks on the mat. Abyss Raises his hand in the air as a taunt. Ey struggles to make his way back up but He get's back up. Abyss Slaps his hand around ey's neck and Lifts him in the air as He executes the Chokeslam on the thumbtacks.

"Disquieting Actions by the Monster Abyss." Tony said.

"Damn you Abyss, Damn you." Young said.

"Up Next is our Main event for The WWA World Heavyweight Championship" Tony said.

-Commercial Break-

-Kick ass plays-

Ced walks out on stage and raises his arms as Pyro goes off. Ced walks down the ramp and enters the ring as he waits for his Opponent.

-Kurt Angle Theme Plays-

Kurt Angle does his entrance.

"The Following Contest is The Mainevent of The Evening and It's for The Heavyweight Championship of the World."

"Introducing first the man in the Corner to my Right he weighed in this Morning at 265 lbs and Comes to us from Miami, Florida He is the Physical Specimen Ced." Jeremey Borash said as he Ced raised his arms.

"And The man in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 245 lbs and Comes to us from Pittsburgh, Pennysalvina He is The WWA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt angle." Borash announced as Kurt raised his arms.

DDDD

Kurt and Ced stand in the middle of the ring trash talking each other before Ced nails kurt with a right hand. Kurt nails Ced with a left hand. Ced and Kurt just battling it in the ring with lefts and rights. Ced nails a dropkick to the chest and Pins Kurt.

1, Kick out by Kurt. Kurt and pop back up at the same time. Kurt kicks Ced in the gut and then bounces off the ropes and nails a Clothesline.

"Thunderous Clothesline There." Tony said.

"Great Mainevent so far." Young said.

Kurt begins stomping down on the mid section of Ced. Ced rolls out of the ring as he takes time to recover. Kurt follows Ced to the Outside. Ced plays possum but as Soon as Kurt comes near Ced nails him in the Sternum with a Kick. Ced whips Kurt Back first into the Guard Rail. Kurt just drops to the ground in pain. Ced rolls in the ring to break the count which was at 6. Ced grabs Kurts Head and throws it into the ring post.

"Did you just Hear kurts head crack off that ring post." Tony said.

"God, I did hear it it landed with a thud." Young said.

Ced throws Kurt back inside the ring before going for a Cover.

1

2, Kurt kicks out before the 3. Ced yells at the Crowd. The Crowd starts Chanting Let's Go Ced. Kurt uses the ropes for leverage as he makes his way back up. Kurt nails Ced in the Face with a Right. Ced nails Kurt in the face with a forearm before bouncing off the ropes. Kurt catches Ced and Nails a Belly to Belly Suplex throwing him across the ring. Kurt crawls over Ced is Covers him.

1

2, Ced puts his foot on the ropes.

"That was Close there." Tony said.

'This all Started over a girl." Young said.

" A hot girl at that." Tony said.

Kurt climbs on the top rope. The Crowds starts Chanting No, No,No,No. Ced struggles to make his way back up but he does. Kurt doesn't see him but he jumps off the top rope for a moonsault. Ced Catches Kurt in mid air and puts him on his shoulder and nails the Death Bomb. Ced pins Kurt.

1

2

3

DDDD

"Your winner and New WWA World Heavyweight Champion Ced" Borash said as The Ref handed Ced The World Title.

-Ced's theme plays-

Pyro and Confetti goes off as Ced raises the world title in the air. Alexandria Edwards Comes out with her title around her shoulder. She starts Clapping for Ced. Ced holds out his hand for her to shake it. Alex shakes her head no but Instead she wraps her legs around Ced's waist and Presses her lips to Ced's

"Ladies and Gentlemen a New World Champion and Possibly a new Power Couple." Tony said.

"This is the first ever WWA Breakdown on Live Televsion and it was great." Young said.

"We'll see you next time on WWA Breakdown." Tony said as we ended our show.

-A/N-

What do you guys think so far.

Also you can post up too 3 ocs and Also you can post Tag Teams and Stables.


	3. Chapter 3: Week 2

WWA Chapter 2: WWA Breakdown October 9, 2014

Opening Credits

Opening Pyro

Tony- Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another addition of WWA Breakdown. I'm here with my NEW Broadcast Partner Mike Tenay

Mike- Hello Ladies and Gentlemen this will be an exciting episode of WWA Breakdown

-Good Girls go Bad-

A women dressed in a WWA T-shirt and Blue skinny jeans comes out with a mic in hand and walks down the ramp.

Mike- Oh my god Ladies and gentleman it's our WWA Co-President

Tony- I love this woman.

Mike- Careful what you say she is the older sister of our WWA World Heavyweight Champion.

Tony -our 7 time World Champion the man they call Ced

"Did you guys miss me?" she said as the fans cheered. "In Case you don't know me I am Dameeria Harvey. Sorry I wasn't here last week I was out trying to make sure we have Hardcore Havoc in the birthplace of Hardcore." She said as the fans cheered about the fact that Hardcore Havoc will be on PPV. "Hardcore Havoc will be in the ECW Arena in Pennsylvania." Dameeria said as the fans cheered. "Now that we have that clear there something I need to talk about. Ced get out here now!" Dameeria said.

-Ced's Theme Plays-

Ced walks out on stage while holding Alexandria's hand. Ced and Alex walk down the ramps with their titles on their shoulders. Just as they enter the ring they are handed mics.

"What up sis?" Ced said. "Hello little Brother." Dameeria said. "Hey, you do have to call me that in public." Ced said as the crowd laughed a little. "Anyway do you remember the deal we made and you signed the contract?" Dameeria said. "Yeah I remember and I remember it well." Ced said. "What the hell are you two talking about?" Alexandria said. "Babe Look, I promised to my sister that next time I lose this title. I will take my role as President of this Company." Ced said as the crowd booed.

-The Game Hit-

Triple H walked out with a microphone alongside his wife Stephanie McMahon. (The Triple I use is the old one) Triple H and Steph enter the ring with a smirk on their faces. " You shouldn't be worried about her you should be worried about this tag match" Hunter said. "Listen you shut the hell up and get out of the damn ring before I shove my foot up your ass." Ced said as the crowd cheered. "I just came out here to tell you that our match is going to be a Tag Street Fight." Hunter said. "Alright, doesn't matter because I'll still kick your ass." CED said as he dropped the mic and exited the ring with Alexandra.

-Ced's theme song Continues-

Tenay- We'll be back after the break.

== Commercial Break==

-Team 3D's Theme hits-

"The Following contest is a Tag Team Match for the WWA World Tag Team Championship" Hemme said.

Team 3D walk out on the stage with the WWA World Tag Team belts which look like the TNA World Tag Teams Titles. Team 3D raises their titles in the air as pyro goes off. Team 3D slide in the ring and does the 3D hand signal.

"Introducing first they're the WWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D." Hemme said.

Team 3D hand the Referee the tag titles.

-The Rock theme song hits-

"Introducing the opponent from Miami, Florida the Rock!" Hemme said.

The Rock comes out on the stage with a Microphone in hand as the cheering is ear shattering. "I'm sure you all think I'm alone but hell no I'm not alone." The Rock said. "Tonight I and my partner are going to whip both of your Candy asses." The Rock said as the crowd cheered once again. "If you smellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll what the rock is cooking." The Rock said.

-Real American Plays-

Tony- Oh My God look at this.

Tenay- Just when you thought WWA Couldn't be better than this

Hulkamainia walks out on the stage and cheering is so loud you can hear it in china. Hulkamainia cups his ears as he hears the cheers. Hulk Hogan and Rock shake hands before running to the ring. Hogan and Rock enter the ring and start laying the smack down Team 3D.

Tony- the Match has Started.

Tenay- I already got a name for this team: Rockamania

DDDD

Rock throws Devon into his corner and lays the boots to the sternum. Rock with a punch of right hands to Devon before nailing a hard right hands. Bully Ray runs towards the rock only to bet that back elbow knocking him right back down. Rock Tags in Hogan.

Tony- Hogan's the legal man

Tenay- Ladies and Gentlemen we still got more to come. N9NE vs Nova West for #1 Contender ship for the WWA World Heavyweight Championship

Hogan with a chop to chest of Devon. Devon kicks Hogan right in the Lower Area maybe buying himself some time. Devon makes his way into his corner and tags in Bully Ray. Bully runs towards Hogan and clotheslines him over the top rope.

Tony- Hogan is still recovering from that Low Blow

Tenay- Come on Hogan get back in the match.

Bully Ray climbs the turnbuckle but Rock pushes him off. As Soon as Rock pushes bully ray off the turnbuckle Hogan makes his way back in the ring and Tags in the People's Champion. The Rock enters the ring and clothesline Devon off the apron as Devon lands face first of that barricade. The Rock begins stomping down on Bully Ray. Hogan walks to where Devon is and Nails a Big Boot sending him over the barricade.

Tony- Devon just got taste of his own medicine

Tenay- Let's get a look at that fall again.

==Replay==

The Rock enters the ring and clothesline Devon off the apron as Devon lands face first of that barricade. Hogan walks to where Devon is and Nails a Big Boot sending him over the barricade.

==Replay Ends==

Bully Ray makes his way back up and Clothesline the Rock. Hogan enters the ring and Nails a Body slam on Bully Ray. Devon makes his way over the barricade in a Slow and Groggy way. The Rock tags in Hogan. Hogan drops the elbow on the heart of Bully Ray. Hogan cups his ear as the crowd cheers loudly.

Tony- 9,786 Fans here in Greensville Georgia cheering for Hulkamainia

Tenay- Don't forget to purchase your tickets for Hardcore Havoc

Bully Ray makes his way back up and Hogan stands in front of Bully as Devon tries to spear Hogan but Hogan moves out of the way and instead he spears Bully Ray. The Rock comes in and Rock Bottoms Devon. Hogan gets back up and Nails the Leg drop of Doom on Bully Ray and Hooks the Leg.

1

2

3 DDD "Your Winners of this match and New WWA World Tag Team Championship Rockamania" Hemme said.

==Real American Plays==

Tony- Oh my god we got New World Tag Team Champions

Tenay- It's finally happened the New Era of WWA

Hogan and Rock raises they're arms with new WWA World Tag Team Titles. Rock shakes hands with Hogan and Hogan does his pose in the ring.

== Commercial Break==

==Corporate Ministry theme hits==

The Lights shift to a Reddish lighting and walks out N9NE with a Blood Red mask and Long Brown hair with a Red singlet with Black Wrist tape. N9NE walks down to the ring with his T-Shirt with a Skull with the Number 9 on it.

==dubstep mix with violins==

The Lighting goes back to normal as Nova West walks out and the cheering shifts into boo's. Nova is wearing Black tights with Black Boots as he spits at the fans. Nova steps into the ring and immaetidly starts taunting N9NE

DDD

Tenay- This match is going to be great

Tony- N9NE is 6'3 220 and Nova is 6'4 235 weight and size advantage is on Nova's side.

N9NE and Nova start trash talking each other before N9NE hits the forearm to the head. Nova just knees N9NE in the sternum and starts nailing lefts and right to the head of N9NE. Nova whips N9NE off the ropes but as soon N9NE comes back he nails the dropkick on Nova and covers him.

1, Kick out

Tenay- So far neither man has the advantage

Tony- N9NE has the experience factor in this match think about it he is a former OWF World Champion on the MWNetwork which you can find on youtube.

N9NE picks Nova back up buy the head and Neck but Nova just gets the Small Package near the ropes and holds onto the ropes for leverage

1

2

3

DDD "Your winner of this match and New #1 Contender: Nova West" Hemme said.

Tony- Hell No this not the way to win

Tenay- Your damn right Tony

== Commercial Break==

Tony- It's Main event time.

Tenay- World Title main event up next

"The Following Contest is a Tag Team Street Fight for the WWA World Heavyweight Championship" Borash said.

== Kick ass Plays==

Ced and Alexandria walk out with their titles on their shoulders while they're holding hands and walk down the ramp. Ced jumps on the apron and holds the ropes for Alexandria to enter the ring. As Alex enters the ring she gives Ced a quick kiss. Both Ced and Alexandria hands the referee that title belts.

==The Game hit==

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon walk out and stand at the beginning of the ramp. Ced gets out of the ring and runs towards Triple H. Ced with a right hand to triple h and Alex pushes Stephanie to the barricade.

==The Game Fades==

Tenay- Ced and Alex taking the fight to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon

Tony- I could just feel the anger of Ced

Ced throws Triple h to the barricade while Alex is putting the boots to Stephanie McMahon. As Triple H comes back Ced Back Body drops him on the ramp as Triple H's Body Lands with a Thud on that ramp. Alex begins to slap Stephanie McMahon in the Face.

Tenay- The Game's Body lands with a thud on that ramp.

Tony- Alex is just giving it to Stephanie.

Ced picks Triple h by the neck and tries to Suplex Triple H but Triple H suplex's Ced on that ramp. Ced just rolls around in pain and Agony. Stephanie throws Alex into the barricade. Alex's face can tell how she feels. Ced crawls to the steel steps as Triple H follows him. Ced drop toe holds triple h face first into the steel steps.

Tony- I heard that all the way over here

Tenay- I hope Ced is gonna be able to wrestle after this.

Alex drop kicks Stephanie McMahon and Then Jumps onto the barricade. Stephanie McMahon makes her way back up a little groggy. Alex Jumps off the barricade and nails the Splattered. Ced gets a Steel Chair and Hits Triple H in the back with that chair.

Tony- God, This match is just incredidble

Tenay- Stephanie is Just Knocked Out cold.

Ced puts a Table in the ring and Throws Triple H in the ring. Ced brings that chair in the ring with him, Ced nails Triple H in the face with that Chair. Ced sets up the table and picks triple h up by the neck and nails the Death Bomb through the Table. Ced covers triple h

1

2

3

DDDD"Your winners of this match and Still WWA World Heavyweight Champion Ced and still WWA Vixens Champion Alexandria Edwards.

==Kick Ass Plays==

Ced picks Alex in his arms bridal style and walks backstage with both of their titles.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all Love it and Stay Tuned to WWA. Also if you want more Legends like Hulk Hogan give me a Hell Yeah!


	4. Chapter 4: Week 3

WWA Chapter 3: WWA Breakdown 10/16/14

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

Tenay- Welcome ladies and Gentlemen we are just One Week Away from WWA Hardcore Havoc

Tony- It seems the WWA Zone is buzzing

==Kick ass hits==

Ced walks out with Alexandria holding his hand while his title is on his shoulders. Ced slaps the hand of fans. Ced uses the steps to get on the apron to hold the ropes for Alex. Alex steps through the ring ropes. Ced gets handed a microphone.

"It seems you guys have missed your world champion." Ced said as the crowd cheers. "Well tonight I'm not defending the World Heavyweight Championship." Ced said as the crowd boos this time. "Instead it will be N9NE and Nova West for #1 Contender ship for my world title." Ced said.

==Dubstep with Mix Violin==

Nova walks out with a mic in hand with a pissed off looking face. Nova walks to the ring very quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" Nova said. "I beat N9NE fair and square." Nova yelled.

"Oh Really cause this is what really happened." Ced said as he pointed to the titantron.

==Video==

N9NE picks Nova back up buy the head and Neck but Nova just gets the Small Package near the ropes and holds onto the ropes for leverage

1

2

3

==Video ends==

"Listen, when I beat N9NE and Take that WWA World Heavyweight Championship from you. I will take that little tramp from you and you'll be sitting in the retirement home." Nova said.

Ced looks at nova and nails a series of left hands before Clothesline nova over the top rope. Alex takes the mic from Ced.

"Nova I am the Special Guest Referee tonight for your match" said Alex as she drops the mic. Nova just gets up and walks backstage.

== Announcer table==

Tony- Tonight Nova vs N9NE the winner will main event Hardcore Havoc

Tenay- Alex Just dropped the bombshell on Nova.

Tony- Coming up next Adrian Neville vs Chaz

==Commercial Break==

==Chaz Theme song ==

"From Manhattan, New York Accompanied to the ring by Tazz "Chaz" " Christy Hemme said.

Chaz walks out with A Black Singlet with Black Boots, and White Wrist tape. Tazz walks out and tells Chaz to destroy his opponent. Chaz walks down the ramp along with Tazz. Chaz rolls in the ring as the crowd boos

==Adrian Neville's theme hits==

"Introducing Last "The Man who forgot Gravity" Adrian Neville." Said Hemme.

Adrian Neville Kneels and raises his arms as Smoke goes off. Adrian Looks Towards the ring and Runs down the ramp. Adrian Jumps on the apron onto the ropes and hits a springboard dropkick.

DDD

Adrian Covers Chaz

1

2, Kick out Chaz pops right back up and Adrian hits the forearm to the face of Chaz. Chaz Staggers back a little before running towards Adrian and going behind him. Chaz with a German Suplex on Neville. Chaz just begins to stomp on Neville. Chaz picks Neville up by the head and throws him in the corner. Chaz walks toward Neville and just starts nailing left and rights to Neville.

Tony- He's Just assaulting Neville

Tenay- Neville could be our next Chaos Champion

Chaz puts Neville up on the top rope but Neville Kicks Chaz with both feet knocking him down. Adrian Neville looks at the crowd before jumping off the top rope. Adrian Nails the Red Arrow and Covers him.

1

2

3

DDD

==Adrian Neville Theme==

"Your winner Adrian Neville" Hemme said.

Adrian makes his way back up and Raises his arms in the air. Tazz enters the ring and Picks Chaz up. Tazz gets a Mic.

"I'm Sick of you. You suck you dumbass. We're through." Tazz Yelled. Tazz turned around and Chaz locked in the Tazzmission and Nails the Tazzmission Suplex.

==Chaz theme song==

Tony- Ladies and Gentlemen Abyss and Eric Young have been banned from the building tonight due to Backstage fighting between the two.

Tenay- At Hardcore Havoc it will be Abyss vs Eric Young TV Title on the line in a monsters ball match.

Tony- We'll be right back after the break.

==Commercial break==

==Ryan Key's theme song==

"Ladies and Gentlemen please Welcome your WWA Chaos Champion Ryan Keys" Hemme said.

Ryan Keys walks out in a suit with the beautiful people. The Crowd cheers you suck and we hate you. Ryan walks down the ramp and enters the ring but he holds the ropes for the beautiful people. Ryan gets handed a mic. "How are you idiots doing here tonight?" Ryan said as the fans booed. "I beat that idiot Aj Styles and became the new Chaos Champion." Keys Said. "I am the greatest man to walk the earth" keys said.

==Get Ready to Fly plays==

Aj Walks with a mic in hand. "Let me Guess you didn't know I was here did you?" Aj said. "And Guess What?" Styles said. "What you son of a bitch." Keys yelled. "You're defending chaos title against that man" Aj said.

DDDD

Keys turned only to be nailed with that running knee.

1

2

3

DDDD

"Your winner and new Chaos Champion Daniel Bryan" Hemme said.

==Daniel Bryans theme==

Daniel gets handed the Chaos Title as He does his yes chant.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes" the crowd chants.

==Backstage==

Alex is walking through the halls before she runs into WWA Co-President, Dameeria Harvey, "Hey Dameeria how are you doing this evening?" Alex said. "Great but I know your Boyfriend Ced forgot to mention you will defend your title against Gail Kim at Hardcore Havoc." Dameeria said. "Great" Alex said in a sarcastic tone. "You have a great evening." Dameeria said as she walked away.

==Commentary Table==

Tony-Ladies and Gentlemen this will be our final commercial Break

Tenay- ladies and gentlemen this just in there will be a Hardcore Battle Royal at Hardcore Havoc that will include many of our newest superstars.

==Commercial Break==

"The Following Contest is your Main Event of the evening is a Number 1 Contenders match" Jeremy Borash said.

==With Legs Like That==

"From Yonkers New York the Guest Referee and The WWA Vixens Champion Alexandria Edwards" Jeremy Borash said.

Alex comes out with A Black Skirt and Referee Shirt. Alex walks down the aisle but Ced comes out and sits at the Announce table. Alex enter the ring by the bottom rope.

==Dubstep with Violins mix==

Introducing First He is the Current #1 Contender Nova West" Jeremy Borash announced as Nova walked out in his ring attire. Nova raised the middle finger at Ced before running into the ring.

==Corporate Ministry theme hits==

From Parts Unknown weighing 220 lbs. he is N9NE

The Lights shift to a Reddish lighting and walks out N9NE with a Blood Red mask and Long Brown hair with a Red singlet with Black Wrist tape. N9NE walks down to the ring with his T-Shirt with a Skull with the Number 9 on it.

DDDD

N9NE nails Nova with a Right Hand knocking him down. Nova makes his way back up and gets nailed with a Dropkick . Nova rolls out of the ring and N9NE gets out of the ring and Throws Nova into the steel steps before throwing him right back in the ring. N9NE covers Nova as Alex counts.

1

2, Kick out

Ced- Nova is getting everything he deserves

Tony- Ced whose your pick to win this match

Ced- I want to defend this title against N9NE he is one of the most Athletic Superstars to brace that ring.

Tenay- He is absolutely right

N9NE picks Nova up by the head and nails the Scoop Slam. N9NE with a Knee drop as he rolls away and hits the Elbow Drop. Nova rolls to the ropes and tries to get up. N9NE runs towards Nova only to be hit with a forearm shot. N9NE staggers back a little and tries to gets back on the attack but Nova jumps over the top rope with a Clothesline before taking the cover.

1

2, Kick out Nova gets right back up and starts trash talking Alexandria.

Ced- Nova if you touch her I will kick your ass

Tenay- Ced you think Nova is trying to get personal

Tony- Mike you know that's what nova is doing.

Nova turns around only to be kicked in the gut and thrown to the corner and to be sat up on the turnbuckle near the announce table. N9NE jumps over the top rope and lands on the apron. N9NE runs towards Nova and Dropkicks him as Nova Lands through the announce table.

Tenay- Oh my god

Ced- this just shows you how much the WWA World Championship means to these men.

Tony- I have to get another look at that.

==Replay==

N9NE jumps over the top rope and lands on the apron. N9NE runs towards Nova and Dropkicks him as Nova Lands through the announce table.

==Replay ends==

N9NE drags Nova's unconsent body and rolls him in the ring. N9NE jumps on the apron and climbs the turnbuckles and nails the Moon Sault before hooking the leg. Alex Counts

1

2

3

DDDD

==Corporate Ministry theme==

"Your winner of this match N9NE" Borash said as N9NE's hand was raised by Alex.

Ced- That was Incredible and I look forward to defending this against N9NE live on PPV

Tony- I can't wait for Hardcore Havoc

Tenay- We'll see you guys next time on WWA Breakdown


	5. Chapter 5: Week 4

WWA Chapter 4- WWA Breakdown 10/23/14

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

Tony- We welcome you to the final Episode of Breakdown before Hardcore Havoc

Tenay- Hardcore Havoc will be Live on PPV we remind you that there are only 5 tickets left for Hardcore Havoc.

==Break It Down==

HHH and HBK walks out with a Loud Crowd Reaction. Triple and HBK are dressed in there DX Shirts and Jeans. Triple H slaps the hands of fans as HBK does the same. DX get in the ring and stand in the crotch chop position. As they do DX Crotch Chop green Pyro goes off. Triple H gets handed the mic.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Triple said. "Hold up let me check to see if I underwear it's on Cause I feel tightening up on my ass." Triple H said as the crowd laughed. "Shawn you got yours on." Triple H said. Shawn was handed the mic" Yep because I can feel them in my ass" Shawn replied. "Now I know what we're missing and that is the WWA World Tag Team Titles around our waist." Triple H said. "And at Hardcore Havoc it will be D-generation-X vs Rockamania in a Hardcore Tag Team Match" HBK said.

==if you Smell Hit==

The Rock and Hogan walked out with their titles on their shoulders and a Mic in hand. "Hold on a sec Brother. Rock did those two just say their challenging us for the WWA World Tag Team Titles?" Hogan asked Rock. "Your Damn Right Hogan those two Jabroni's are challenging us to a match." Rock replied. "Well In case you two don't know we accept your challenge and we'll see you at Hardcore Havoc." Hogan said.

==Real American==

Tony- Oh My god I can't wait for Hardcore Havoc

Tenay- Don't forget it will be at The ECW Arena in Pennsylvania

Tony- We'll be right back after the break

==Commercial Break==

==Kevin Storm's theme plays==

"The Following Contest is for The WWA International Championship. Introducing First He is The WWA International Champion Kevin Storm !" Hemme announced.

Kevin Storm walks out with the WWA International Title around his waist which looks like the WWE Intercoinetal Championship. Kevin Storm walks down the ramp as he pumps his fist in the air as Lightning Strikes around him. It looks like Kevin has Lightning in his eyes as he runs to the ring.

==Chris Benoit Theme==

"And His Opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada He is the Canadian Grappler Chris Penta" Hemme said.

Penta walks out with Black Tights with a Blue Design. Penta walks down the ramp as he slaps the fans hands. Penta uses the steel steps to get in the ring. Penta goes to the corner and raises his arms.

The Referee calls for the bell.

DDDD

Penta and Storm lock it up but Penta gets the advantage with a Headlock. As Penta cranks up the pressure Storm gets out of the hold and reverses it into a hammerlock but Penta also reverses the hammerlock into another hammerlock. Storm hits the Back Elbow to the face of Penta. Storm puts him right back in the Headlock before being thrown into the ropes.

Tony- These two men are mat wrestling.

Tenay- Two amazing Technical Wrestler

As Storm comes off the ropes he gets knocked down with a shoulder block. Penta runs towards the ropes only to be nailed with a dropkick as he comes back. Storm with the Cover.

1

2,

Tony- Amazing Match so far

Tenay- Watch out for Penta's Killer Crossface and watch out for storm's Storm Kick.

Storm looks at the referee and yells at the referee which gives Penta time to recover and make his way back up. As Storm turns around Penta nails him with a forearm shot before going behind storm and hitting the German Suplex. Storm lands on his feet from the German Suplex and Hits the storm kick which knocks Penta unconscious. Storm hooks the leg

1

2

Thre-, No Penta kicks out before the 3 count. Storm looks like he doesn't believe what happened.

Tony- Did you see that storm kick

Tenay- Kevin Storm was trained by Ced's Best Friend John Thunder

Tony- Let's Get another look at that kick.

==Replay==

Storm lands on his feet from the German Suplex and Hits the storm kick which knocks Penta unconscious. Storm hooks the leg

==Replay Ends==

Penta surprisingly makes his way back up and Kevin Storm runs towards penta only to be locked in with the Killer Crossface. Kevin holds on a little longer before penta pulls the head back. Instantly Storm Taps out to Penta

DDDD

==Chris Benoit theme==

"Your Winner and New WWA International Champion Chris Penta" Hemme announced

Penta rolls out of the ring and gets handed the title belt as he raises it in the air.

==Ced's Locker Room==

Alex walks in crying as Ced walks up to her and ask: "What's Wrong?". "I don't want to do this but we have to break up." Alex said. "Why?" Ced asked. "Because It's what best for the WWA " Alex said before she walked away with her bags. "Dammit" Ced said as he threw a bottle of water at the wall. Ced walked through the halls to find Gail Kim.

==Commentary Table==

Tony- Is it over so soon.

Tenay- It can't be anyway ladies and gentlemen we'll be right back

==Commercial Break==

==Backstage==

Eric Young and Abyss are brawling but EY whips abyss into the wall of the parking lot. Abyss just yells out in pain as EY looks for a weapon of some kind. EY pulls out a Steel Pipe and starts to hit abyss in the back with it but Abyss Somehow gets up and Stands near a table. EY runs towards abyss only to be Chokeslamed through the table.

==In the ring==

"The Following Contest is Scheduled for One Fall" Hemme announced

==Living in Chaos by Offspring==

"Introducing first from New York, NY weighing 255 lbs. He is Lance Freeman" Hemme announced.

Freeman walks out with a lit cigarette in his mouth before throwing it to the back. Freeman walks down the ramp as he looks at the fans. Lance slides under the bottom rope and jumps to his feet before circling around the ring looking at the crowd.

==Monster hits==

"And his opponent from Miami, Florida weighing 310 lbs. Greg Timble" Hemme announced

Greg Timble walks out dressed in Black trunks, with Black pads, and Black Boots. Timble raises a finger in the as pyro goes off. Timble runs towards the ring and slides under the bottom rope before jumping to his feet and rising a finger in the air.

DDDD

Greg and Freeman lock it up with a collar-elbow tie up which Greg pushes Lance into the corner. Timble runs toward the corner for a corner clothesline which takes Freeman down. As Freeman is on the ground Greg starts to lay the boots on Freeman before picking him up by the head and Body Slam. Timble comes off the ropes and trys to nail a Leg Drop but Freeman moves out of the way. Timble makes his way back up and turns around only to be nailed with a Clothesline.

Tony- Greg Timble is the Longest Reigning Television Champion in the history of this company with 345 days.

Tenay- Freeman once held the WWA World Heavyweight Champion for 2 weeks

Greg gets right back up and almost gets clotheslined by Freeman but ducks and hits the neck breaker. Freeman squirms around the ring in pain. Greg picks freeman up by the head and pulls Freeman by the arm to a Big Boot which knocks Freeman Unconscious. Greg motions for the power bomb by a Double Cut Throat. Greg once again picks Freeman up by the Head and puts his head between his legs. Greg hits the Timbler Power Bomb on Freeman.

Tony- He hits the Timbler Power Bomb.

Tenay- Lets get another look at the Power Bomb.

==Replay==

Greg motions for the power bomb by a Double Cut Throat. Greg once again picks Freeman up by the Head and puts his head between his legs. Greg hits the Timbler Power Bomb on Freeman.

==Replay ends==

Greg hooks the leg for the Count

1

2

3

DDDD

"Your Winner Greg Timble."

==Monster Continues==

Greg gets to his feet and The Referee raises his arm as the Crowd Cheers loudly.

Tony- Up Next Contract Signing between N9NE and Ced

Tenay- Also Stone Cold will return to WWA at Hardcore Havoc

==Commercial Break==

==Good Girls Go Bad==

Dameeria walks out with a loud crowd reaction. Dameeria walks down the ramp with a Clip Board in hand. As Dameeria enters the ring she is handed a Mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is the official contract signing for Ced and N9NE in the Main Event of Hardcore Havoc." Dameeria said as the fans cheered loudly. "Introducing First He is the #1 Contender: N9NE" Dameeria announced.

==Corporate Ministry Theme==

N9NE walks out in his usual Ring Attire. N9NE walks down the ramp and enter the ring as he outstretches his arms as the Crowd Cheers. "And His Opponent He is the WWA World Heavyweight Champion and My Little Brother: Ced." Dameeria announced.

==Kick Ass hits==

Ced walks out with Title around his waist as he wears his signature T-Shirt with His name on it and His Ring Gear. Ced walks down the ramp as he slaps the hands of some of the fans. Ced jumps on the apron and takes the title from around his waist and raises his arms as Pyro goes off before He enters the ring.

"Thank you" Ced said. "First off this is a Big Match this Sunday live on PPV." Ced said. "N9NE for you this is just another World Title match but for me this decides if I can Get in this ring and Give them the best of me." Ced said as the fans Cheered Loudly. "Ced to you the match determines your Position in this company. For me this is a shot at Redemption. Remember I lost to you 2 years ago I've never got over that." N9NE admits. "I hope you know I picked the stipulation for our match." Ced said. "A match where I have ended career's and made career's." Ced said as the fans kinda knew what match it was. "A match that people call Hell in a Cell." Ced said as the Crowd went Crazy

== Do I hit==

John Thunder walks out to a Ear- Shattering Crowd Reaction.

Tony- Oh My God It Can't be

Tenay- It is.

John Thunder walks down the ramp and slides under the bottom rope and Grabs a Mic. "How's every one doing tonight" John said as the Crowd Erupted. "I hope both of you guys know what I am about to say." John Thunder said. "Sweet Heart let me take care of this." Thunder said as he took the contract from Dameeria and Ced just looked to be a little pissed off. "Dude what's wrong I hope you know your sister is Hot." Thunder said as the Crowd laughed. " Look what do you want John." Ced said a little angry. "I want you two to sign this ." Thunder said as Ced signed the Contract first. "And Now you" John told N9NE as N9NE signed the Contract. "Since you both signed the Contract. I will now tell you about my Position in this match. I am the Special Guest Referee." Thunder said.

Tony- This is Unbelievable.

Tenay- I can't wait for the PPV

==Do I plays==

Ced and N9NE stand their face to face as Ced holds the title in the air.

Tenay- We got to go Everybody and Goodnight


End file.
